1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a cradle for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background
Portable terminals may be used for various purposes including, for example, voice communications, transmitting and receiving text messages, a gaming device, and/or a display device for displaying digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) content. Portable terminals may include a personal schedule management function, a navigation system, and/or a camera function to obtain photograph images and various moving pictures. For example, a user of a portable terminal may be able to watch various moving pictures using the portable terminal at any time.
A cradle may be used to provide greater convenience when the user watches a movie, a video on demand (VoD), or DMB content (e.g., TV). The cradle may be portable. The portable cradle may be provided separately from the portable terminal to minimize inconvenience when the user watches TV using the portable terminal.
Current portable cradles suffer from various problems. For example, a conventional portable cradle may scratch the outer portion of a portable terminal when the portable terminal is placed in the portable cradle. Conventional portable cradles also have a large number of parts, resulting in high manufacturing costs. Current portable cradles are easily affected by vibrations and impact and may not sufficiently support a portable terminal due to low friction with a surface when the portable terminal is held at an incline on a desk or flat surface.